


You Know We Got It Right

by HecticHemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, aspiringmusician!luke, muke au, singledad!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHemmings/pseuds/HecticHemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael didn't realize that when he told his daughter that they would find another pretty thing once they got to their gate, that it was going to be a boy. </p><p>Or, single dad!Mikey meets aspiring musician!Luke on a plane back to Sydney and they bond over a mutual love for Michael's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know We Got It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated!! x 
> 
> Also, unedited because I'm laaaazy so ignore any mistakes!

"This way, Lucy," Michael prompted, taking a hold of his daughters hand and guiding her in the opposite direction to where she was wondering. "Don't want you getting lost, now do we?" 

"But Daddy," She whined, stomping her little boot clad foot on the ground of the airport. "There was a pretty thing down there! I want to go and see the pretty thing!" 

She was tugging against Michael's grip now, looking back at the so-called "pretty thing" while letting out frustrated groans. Michael didn't know what the pretty thing was, it was something his daughter had a habit of doing whenever something caught her eye. From flowers to hair clips, anything eye catching immediately became a "pretty thing". Usually, he'd find it endearing, but right now all he was focused on was getting himself and his daughter through the crowded airport and to their gate so they could catch their flight from LA back to Sydney. 

Michael picked her up swiftly, holding her against his hip and beginning to walk in the direction of their gate. 

"No!" She gasped, green eyes filling with hears as her arms extended back toward whatever she had her eye on, "Daddy, no!" 

"Shh baby girl," He brought his thumb to wipe away a stray hear, hushing her gently. "We'll find another pretty thing when we get to our gate, okay? We'll find something even prettier than the pretty thing, yeah?" 

It took her a moment but she gave in eventually, falling limp against Michael's hold. She leaned back, bright eyes locking with his as she clutched onto his shirt, "You promise?" 

"I promise," He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, making her nose screw up as she giggled. "Now, can you help me find gate seven? Can you count to seven with me bub?" 

His daughter nodded at him, pointing to a gate and reading out the number as he walked them down the airport until they eventually reached gate seven. They still had an hour to wait, and he knew his baby girl would be fine to sit and colour in one of her activity books, he was just dreading the fifteen hour flight back home and already feeling sorry for whoever got placed in the seat next to them. 

The flight to LA was kind of a disaster. 

He knew his daughter was fussy, she had been since she was born, but Michael doesn't think he'd seen her cry as much as she did on the one simple flight. Tears were shed on take off (which Michael can understand, it's not the funnest thing ever), and he'd hoped that would be the last of them, but he was completely mistaken. She started up again when they didn't have Pepper Pig as an option to watch on the little TV screens, then they didn't have her favourite kind of cookie. There were about a million other little things that she got completely worked up about and Michael was utterly embarrassed, not to mention exhausted by the time they got to LA. He just hoped that this flight was going to be a little better. 

When it was time to board, they got on without any fuss. They walked down the isle to their seats, and Michael noticed a boy with blonde hair who looked no older than himself sat on the window seat. The boy looked over upon their arrival, sending Michael a smile that he returned as he helped his daughter into the middle seat. He stuffed his backpack into the overhead compartment before settling in the outer seat beside his daughter who had already seemed to of started up a conversation with the boy. 

"Hi!" She exclaimed, smiling at the blonde boy. "I like your shirt! I have one just like it at home. So does my Daddy. We all have matching shirts!" 

Michael noticed the blink-182 shirt the boy was wearing. Lucy and himself did in fact have the exact same shirt. A lot of strangers seemed to frown at him when they noticed his daughter clad in children's versions of band tees. He didn't quite understand why, though. It wasn't like he was forcing her to wear them or listen to the music. She adopted his style, refusing to wear anything but skinny jeans, band tees and flannel shirts, all topped off with mini versions of converse shoes or boots. He was proud that he'd managed to raise her the way she is all by himself. He was glad his daughter reminded him more of himself rather than her mistake of a mother. And besides, he couldn't help it that his daughter had an incredible taste in music. He knew it the moment he tried to get her to listen to a nickelback song. She wasn't having any of it and instead went over to where his phone was plugged into the speaker and changed it to a Good Charlotte one instead. Admittedly, he was a little disappointed because damn it, he liked to jam to Nickelback every now and then but overall, he supposes it was for the best.

"Do you?" The boy acted surprised, bright blue eyes wide. "Looks like you have a good sense of style then, huh?"

She nodded proudly at the blonde, little pig tails on the side of her head flying about as she did, "Mhm! And I have this one too!"

She moved her flannel to the side, happily showing the boy the other blink shirt she was wearing. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by the pilot speaking through the plane, "Prepare for take off." 

Michael noticed her face visibly go pale, hands dropping from her shirt and looking over at him with wide eyes. When he noticed her tears, he began to panic slightly. He brought her as close to him as possible with her seatbelt restricting her from moving completely over, and began to rub his hands up and down her little arms while mumbling comforting words to her. 

That's also when the blonde stranger suddenly spoke up again. 

"Hey, have you checked out the cool colour game they have?" 

Michael looked up, watching as the boy smiled down at his daughter and began to show her on his own screen all the games that they had. She watched on in fascination, tears completely gone as her gaze was focused on what the boy was showing her. Michael was at a complete loss of words because what the fuck? He always struggled to get her to stop crying and then this boy comes along and manages to do it in a heart beat? Before he could think about it too much his daughter was tapping on his arm, catching his attention. 

"Daddy? Daddy can I play that game?" She pointed at the blondes screen. 

"Yeah baby," He glanced at the boys screen, noticing a drawing game. He tapped around on her screen until he managed to find the game, and let her play around on it. Thankfully, it kept her occupied for the take off. She was so fascinated by the way she could draw on the screen that she didn't even realize that they were in the air until she looked up briefly. Her little eyebrows furrowed, looking over at Michael.

"We're flying already, Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart," He chuckled, sweeping a stray of bit of hair out of her face. "That wasn't so bad that time, was it?"  

She shook her head, grinning up at Michael before going back to the game. He caught sight of the blonde stranger looking at him, and he couldn't help but smile at him. Michael didn't realize that when he told his daughter that they would find another pretty thing once they got to their gate, that it was going to be a  _boy._ He certainly wasn't complaining, of course. 

"Thanks for that, by the way. She's usually fussy when it comes to take off but your game idea seemed to do the trick." Michael spoke to the boy. 

"Its not a problem," He shrugged. "I'm Luke, by the way." 

"Michael," He returned, then nodded his head at his daughter. "That's Lucy." 

"It's nice to meet the two of you." 

Michael smiled in return, leaving the conversation there and going to pay attention to Lucy as she continued to draw stick figures on the game. 

- 

A few hours later his daughter had finally passed out, little snores passing her lips as he head was laid comfortably in his lap. Michael could finally relax. He let his head fall against the back of his sat, a sigh passing his lips. 

"You're really good with her," Luke spoke up, looking down at the sleeping girl briefly before smiling up at Michael. "How old is she? If you don't mind me asking." 

"She's five," Michael smiled down at her, brushing her hair out of her face. "It's been the best and worst five years of my life." 

"She's five?" Luke sounded surprised, so Michael raised his eyebrows questionably until Luke continued, "I mean, you don't look very old." 

Michael chuckled, shaking his head, "I'm twenty-three. My ex girlfriend and I had her when we were eighteen." 

"That must have been tough." 

"Yeah," Michael nodded, shrugging gently. "It was to begin with. Her mother was useless, left before Lucy was a month old. I've raised her on my own with the help of my parents but I don't regret having her at such a young age at all. She's the best thing to ever happen to me." 

Luke smiled, "Well you've done a good job. She's one of the sweetest kids I've ever met." 

"Yeah, she's pretty great," Michael agreed. "So are you heading to Sydney for any special reason?" 

"Just heading back home," Luke explained. "I was in AL for the week because I had a meeting with a potential record label deal." 

"You're a musician?" Michael asked, and Luke nodded at him. He wanted to ask the blonde more questions, honestly he was growing fond of the boy (Not to mention he was kind of really good looking), but an air hostess started to hand out meals, so he opted for saving the questions for later and decided to wake Lucy instead. He prodded at her shoulder, coaxing her out of sleep with a gentle voice, "Wake up, buttercup. Food's here." 

She let out a whine, sitting up with the help of Michael and resting back in her own chair as a tray of food was placed in front of her on her tray table. 

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Luke asked her, and she giggled while nodding, picking up her fork and prodding at the mashed potato. 

Maybe,  _hopefully,_ this flight wasn't going to be so bad after all. 

- 

Luke was like, kind of amazing for the rest of the flight. For the times that Lucy wasn't sleeping or watching a movie, he was keeping her occupied by playing the games and grawing with her in her activity books. Michael felt kind of betrayed, his daughter was more interested in a guy she met a few hours ago than she ever has been in him, but it was nice at the same time. It gave him time to relax a little. 

It was when the plane had landed and it was time for them to part from Luke that she began to grow fussy. She was babbling to Luke about her favourite Nirvana song until they got into the actual airport, then Michael announced that they had to go. 

"We have to leave Luke?" She asked, looking up at him with worried eyes. Michael brought himself to his knees in front of his daughter, nodding slightly. 

"Yeah, baby girl. Luke has his own home to get back to." 

"Will we get to see him again?" 

Michael glanced up at Luke, unsure on how he was supposed to answer her question. Luke was looking down at him, smiling gently while shrugging. Instead of Michael answering, the blonde spoke up. 

"I'd love to see you two again," He moved so he was standing by Lucy. "Especially you, you cutie." 

She giggled, falling into Michael's arms with a grin on her face. He picked his daughter up, propping her on his hip while standing up again. Luke handed a piece of paper to Michael with his number on it, smiling, "I'll see you around?" 

"Yeah, definitely." Michael replied, returning the smile. 

Luke said goodbye to Lucy then he was off, making a beeline for the exit of the airport. 

Eventually, after meeting up a few times, figuring out that they lived near each other and them texting constantly, Luke started spending a lot of time at Michael's house. Lucy loved it, but Michael was sure he liked it just that little bit more. And one day when Lucy walked into Michael's bedroom to find Luke lying next to him in his bed, his daughter not-so-silently began to babble and ask Michael if Luke was going to be her Daddy as well someday. 

Neither Michael nor Luke denied it. 

 


End file.
